<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жди меня, зелёненький! by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935984">Жди меня, зелёненький!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021'>WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Romance, Violence, WTF Battle 2021, midi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Врата звёздных духов могут вести куда угодно; от мира тех самых звёздных духов до совершенно иных, неизведанных доселе миров. Но что случится, если вдруг в подземных лабиринтах Нью-Йорка очутятся три феи, не знающие, как вернуться обратно? И кто поможет им действительно вернуться – или найти себя?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cana Alberona/Raphael, Erza Scarlet/Donatello, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia/Leonardo, michelangelo/april O'Neil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ответьте себе на один вопрос. На обычном задании, в обычном туристическом городке с горячими источниками, три девушки, взявшие задание, просто чтобы отдохнуть и посплетничать. Что может пойти не так? О-о-о… Да всё может пойти не так!!!</p>
<p>Люси с упоением махала кнутом. Телец валялся в отключке, и его секирой размахивал Локи, периодически что-то цедящий сквозь зубы. Рядом с ним Овен, спина к спине, отбивала атаки. Казалось бы, обычные бандиты, миссия была в лёгком ранге и оплата за нее была соответствующая, но… Альберона веером раскинула свои волшебные таро, и прогремел взрыв. Эльза сдерживала натиск какого-то огромного робота, из которого — фу-у-у! — высовывался на железяках какой-то мозг со щупальцами и лицом. Фу! Над головой закручивались тучи, и что-то должно было вот-вот случиться.</p>
<p>С тихим «Простите» исчезла во вспышке Овен, и её ключ погас. Локи взревел так же, как и его знак — лев, — и мощным ударом снёс достаточно большое количество нападавших. Люси вдруг показалось, что их кто-то клонирует, потому что сколько бы они ни бились, нападавшие не заканчивались! Локи кое-как растолкал Тельца, и они вдвоем не давали каким-то мужикам в костюмах ниндзя пробиться к заклинательнице духов. Альберона строила один барьер за другим, бросала веером взрывные карты, и даже умудрилась призвать Смерть и Шута со своих волшебных карт, но как будто всё было без толку.</p>
<p>Вдруг раздался визг, и все — и нападавшие, и защищавшиеся феи — обернулись в сторону Эльзы. Та как раз умудрилась отсечь огромному роботу его железяки, подсоединенные к «мозгу-жвачке-с-лицом», и как раз вот это розовое нечто и визжало на грани ультразвука. Поморщившись, Рыцарь в Доспехах зашвырнула это странное существо куда-то в сторону грозовых облаков — охолонуться. И никто не думал, что улетающее с визгом: «Крэнк ещё вернее-е-е-е-тся!» существо… отомстит так быстро.</p>
<p>Грянул гром. С хлопком и растерянным выражением лица исчезли звездные духи, погасли золотые ключи. Пошёл рябью и растворился в небытии Демонический доспех Скарлетт, оставив её в привычном всем вооружении — неплохом, но не идеальном. Погасло свечение колоды Таро, ширившейся и росшей в руках Каны. В небе зияла огромная дыра серебристо-голубого цвета, расширяясь и испуская какие-то молнии. Вскоре небольшой городок на горячих источниках начало тянуть в эту странную сверкающую молниями дыру… Эльза попыталась за что-то зацепиться, но увы, не преуспела. Кана улетела в воронку следом за Эльзой, и только Люси, благодаря кнуту, продержалась больше. Но турбулентность всё же взяла своё, и она тоже с визгом улетела вверх, а в гаснущем сознании промелькнула только одна мысль: «Ну почему это происходит со мной?!»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Найденыши</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Черепашки-ниндзя были тут давно. И уже давно облагородили это местечко под себя: сточные воды сточными водами, а всем хочется жить в комфорте! Так что в канализационных лабиринтах стало всё совсем по-другому. Умник Донателло организовал дублирующую систему слива с очистительными фильтрами, так что канализация превратилась в практически что акведук. Чистая вода журчала по длинным каменным и металлическим желобам, образуя целые реки. Мусор перерабатывался в вакуумном агрегате, из органики делались удобрения, шедшие прямиком в «подземные теплицы», а всё остальное…</p><p>Находилось, куда применить и остальное. Майки, уже три года как встречающийся с Эйприл, самостоятельно ухаживал за подземными теплицами. И, хотя Эйприл было уже под тридцать пять, всё равно самый веселый из их компании продолжал любить криминальную журналистку и заботился о ней. Леонардо с головой погряз в тренировках, следуя своему предчувствию. Донни, Донателло, гений и учёный их тесной компашки, уже несколько лет бился над поиском способа продлить жизнь их учителю, Сплинтеру. Как и любая другая крыса, пусть даже и мутировавшая, долго тот не жил, и нужно было всеми правдами и неправдами искать способ продлить его молодость. Никто из черепашек не хотел терять отца и наставника.</p><p>А Рафаэль… Что ж. Рафаэль вырос, не только физически, но и морально. В прошлом остались глупые «Что бы сделал Вин Дизель?» и «Без сожалений, без страха!». Силача стали интересовать не только тренировки и бой, но и другие, не менее важные вопросы. Например — а что дальше?..</p><p>Вот и задаваясь таким вопросом, Рафаэль шёл по извилистым дорогам их маленького рая под землей. Толстые стены, никаких людей, чистый воздух -хотя казалось бы! — журчание воды, всплеск и тихий стон. Рафаэль замер. Вот последних звуков тут точно быть не должно! Нажав на сигналку на коммуникаторе, выданном всем черепашкам Донни, он бросился в ту сторону. И его глазам открылась весьма странная картина!</p><p>Вповалку, кое-как, изрядно избитые и явно бессознательные, в одном из желобов системы подачи чистой воды валялись три девушки. И выглядели они явно очень странно! Как минимум они были полураздетыми! Раф, тихо матерясь, снял с себя куртку и, укутав нею самую верхнюю девушку, поднял её на руки. Как раз к этому моменту подоспели и братья вместе с Эйприл, и оставшихся двух девушек тоже укутали в куртки черепашек Пора было выяснить, что случилось в этот раз.</p><p>…И никто не заметил, как тихо мигает один из датчиков на коммуникаторе Донателло, — всем было не до того.</p><p>— Раф, где ты их вообще нашёл? — Донателло выглядел немного растерянным, так сказать. Мысли его явно были не тут.</p><p>— Да шёл, думал кое о чём и услышал всплески. Послал сигнал, пошёл туда, все по отработанной...</p><p>— Схеме, да, — закончил за него Леонардо. — Тебя же просили больше никуда одному не ходить! — Лео немного нахмурился, и синяя повязка на его лице слегка пошла складками, немного уродуя лицо. Девушка на его руках издала болезненный стон, и из носа у неё потекла кровь. — Так, все вопросы потом. Донни, ты сможешь с этим что-то сделать?</p><p>— Да... Да, думаю, да, — Донателло поудобнее перехватил свою ношу — стройную красноволосую девушку в тяжелом даже на вид доспехе — и пошел в сторону их дома, где обретался ныне быстро стареющий Сплинтер. Там у учёного-черепашки была их лаборатория, основные сервера наблюдения и производственные мощности. Так сказать, сердце и мозг черепашкониндзевой компании.</p><p>Дорога оказалась короткой. В лаборатории было достаточно места, чтобы разместить и небольшой взвод раненых, не то что четверых девушек. Так что у каждой гостьи подземных тоннелей была своя койка, свои приборы... и своя «сиделка».</p><p>— Донни, мы чем-то можем помочь? — обычно веселый, балагуристый и непосредственный Майки со временем научился становиться серьёзным и сосредоточенным. Вот и сейчас, прижимая к себе Эйприл одной рукой и положив подбородок ей на макушку, Майки вертел во второй руке сложенные нунчаки, хмуро наблюдая за едва теплящимися жизненными показателями на приборах своего брата.</p><p>— Да, да, конечно, — как всегда в критической ситуации, мозг Донателло начал работать на полную. Высветившийся перед ним огромный голографический экран показывал какие-то графики, числа, надписи и медикаменты. — Эти девушки весьма необычные, у них очень развита нейросистема, как будто мозг разросся на всё тело. И эти нейроны как-будто что-то излучают или впитывают… И им этого не хватает. Это вещество, я думаю — или электромагнитный импульс? — можно имитировать искусственно…</p><p>— Что для этого надо? — Леонардо, как всегда, хотел иметь четкий план действий и знать, к чему надо быть готовыми. Он выжидательно смотрел на своего брата, чей фиолетовый панцирь сновал туда-сюда, перемещаясь по лаборатории почти что на околозвуковой скорости. Так много информации и расчетов приходилось делать Донателло.</p><p>— Ну, для начала их надо вылечить. Самый верный способ сейчас — обработать и зашить их раны, а затем ввести внутривенно по тринадцать кубиков сыворотки из нашей крови — той, что мы вводим для поддержания Учителю. Их организм слабо восприимчив к обычным лекарствам, иначе бы кровопотерю уже удалось бы компенсировать физраствором..</p><p>— Ну так приступай, — кивнул Леонардо, покосившись на девушку, которая крепко сжимала связку каких-то золотых ключиков и толстое кнутовище.</p><p>Закипела работа. Пришлось каждому из братьев пожертвовать немного своей крови для синтезации внеочередной порции сыворотки, но, по мнению каждого из черепашек, оно того стоило. Но у сыворотки было определенное время приготовления — практически сутки! — а потому всем только и оставалось, что лечить девушек и наблюдать за их состоянием. Лечение решили начать с самой пострадавшей из них — той, что нёс на руках Донателло. Она была в доспехе, тяжёлом и весьма сильно поврежденном, и некоторые его детали и осколки глубоко врезались в плоть гостьи подземного мира. Извлекать их, снимать доспех и обрабатывать раны приходилось с огромной осторожностью. К огромному облегчению Донни, не пришлось раздевать девушку полностью — после полной обработки ран переодеть её в свои вещи вызвалась Эйприл, чтобы не смущать черепашек, уже, можно сказать, молодых мужчин. Со второй девушкой — той самой, что взялся нести Леонардо, — было всё немного проще.</p><p>У неё были светлого, пшеничного оттенка волосы, длинные и шелковистые, сейчас кое-где заляпанные кровью. Мокрая одежда облепила тело, так что Леонардо порой приходилось отворачиваться и даже в конце концов встать, чтобы не испытывать дискомфорта. Тем не менее, лучший из учеников Сплинтера недаром так гордился своими спокойствием и контролем над разумом: несмотря на свои желания, он занимался только лишь делом, не позволяя себе ничего лишнего. И, судя по всему, во избежание, переодевать свою гостью всё же доверил Эйприл.</p><p>С третьей девушкой всё было сложнее. Обширных по площади повреждений у неё не было, но огромная шишка, набухшие края раны и виднеющаяся кость на затылке делали её почти что самой сложной пациенткой среди всех. Ещё и, когда подошла её очередь, случился очередной приступ и ухудшение состояния у Учителя, и черепашки почти полным составом отлучились к нему, за главного оставив Рафаэля.</p><p>Гигант и силач бережно обрабатывал рану девушки, приглянувшейся ему по какому-то наитию. Каштановые волосы пахли пивом и морем, а длинные ресницы дрожали, и слёзы в уголках закрытых глаз почему-то резали сердце, будто ножом. Рану оперативно зашивал дрон Донателло, но и без этого на теле хватало повреждений. Раф бережно снимал с неё лоскуты одежды, прикрывая самые сокровенные — и чего греха таить, интересующие и его самого — места своей курткой. Открывающиеся синяки он бережно смазывал выданной Донни мазью, стараясь не сделать девушке ещё больнее. Раны приходилось зашивать, выбирая на табло дрона определенную программу, но дезинфицировать и обрезать нитку шва — всё же вручную.</p><p>Раф тяжело вздохнул и шумно, как-то даже обреченно сглотнул, когда открылся вид на стройные ножки девушки. На них хватало повреждений, но... Кощунством казалось ранить такие ножки. Длинные, стройные, с гладкой шелковистой кожей, высоким подъёмом и узкой ступней, они так и манили прикоснуться к ним… С большим трудом Рафаэль закончил обрабатывать девушку, накрыл её своей курткой, а та была в несколько раз больше, чем свернувшаяся клубочком девушка с колодой карт в руках, и поспешил к Учителю, надеясь, что всё обойдётся и Сплинтер вновь обманет Смерть, а там, глядишь, они и лекарство найдут.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Жизненная... Мудрость? Глупость?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Только сыворотка из крови его сыновей держала Сплинтера в этом мире. Он был уже стар даже по меркам людей, тем более — по меркам крыс. Его шерсть была седой как лунь, а глаза уже плохо видели, но запахи он всё ещё различал отлично. В том числе и запахи эмоций. Очередной сеанс борьбы со смертью прошёл как обычно — с трудом, но с победой. Вот только его сыновья, тревожащиеся за него самого, были обеспокоены и ещё чем-то, а пришедший позже остальных Рафаэль был подавлен и грустен, хоть и старался не показывать этого братьям. Мудрый Леонардо, подмечавший каждую деталь, тактично промолчал, заметив состояние брата: если станет совсем плохо, то он сам расскажет, а пока… Возможно, не стоило пока что лезть в душу самого большого и доброго сердцем ниндзя в этой странной зеленокожей компании.</p>
<p>Ни Донателло, погруженный в формулы и расчеты, ни Микеланджело, всецело увлеченный своей любовью, не замечали состояния Рафаэля, но Сплинтер и по себе знал это состояние. Когда-то, очень давно, он был в похожем состоянии, только тогда ещё он был обычной крысой, имевшей разум, и та, что ввергла его в такое состояние, была обыкновенной серой крыской. Она не понимала его, не могла ему ответить и считала дефектным, в то время как он…</p>
<p>Его манила её блестящая лоснящаяся шкурка, её глазки-бусинки, которые, казалось, отражали космос и звёзды, её тонкий гладкий хвост, розоватый и нежный… А потом был пожар, и она пропала в огне, — вместе с его любовью, которую позже он трансформировал в глубокие отцовские чувства к черепашкам. И сейчас, как и любой отец, он переживал за своего сына, с сердцем таким же большим и добрым, каким был и сам Рафаэль. Сплинтеру прежде всего не хотелось, чтобы сыну было так же больно, как и ему — а рано или поздно осознание бесполезности чувств придёт к нему так же, как пришло к Сплинтеру. Главное, чтобы не стало слишком поздно…</p>
<p>Сплинтер не верил в чудеса. Всему всегда было своё объяснение, и он искренне считал, что Эйприл — исключение из правил, что только такая светлая и чистая душа, как мисс О`Нил, могла полюбить мутанта-черепашку. Старый крыс желал своим сыновьям счастья и порой считал, что для этого можно использовать и самые жестокие методы; уж лучше он разочарует своих сыновей, чем окружающий мир разочарует их быстрее… и сильнее.</p>
<p>И именно из-за своего желания защитить и обезопасить сына он попросил его остаться, когда все разошлись.</p>
<p>— Ты невесел, Рафаэль, что-то произошло? — Сплинтер был как всегда вежлив и немного строг.</p>
<p>— Просто очередное спасение пострадавших, отец, — улыбнулся Рафаэль и ушёл от разговора.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Для спасения девушек понадобилось намного больше времени, чем они рассчитывали. Прошла неделя, а они едва-едва могли ходить и говорить, а раненая в голову — Кана, как о ней сказали подруги, — все ещё не приходила в себя. Рафаэль мрачнел с каждым днём…<p>История девушек оказалась до того же фантастической, что и у самих черепашек. Они были из другого мира — и сразу же вспоминался Крэнк. Рассказывая о месте, откуда они прибыли, девушки невольно открывались и сами, показывая черепашкам свою суть. Именно на этой почве Донателло сошёлся с Эльзой — острый разум гения техники и вычислений находил много интересного в способностях Титании, и они могли подолгу обсуждать то или иное явление, выдвигая различные теории.. Они подолгу сидели и что-то обсуждали, порой даже моделировали ситуации, хотя частенько Донни приходилось удерживать Эльзу от тренировок и внеплановых, не разрешенных по состоянию организма прогулок, потому что раны, заживающие и едва-едва переставшие кровоточить, — все они могли открыться в любой момент.</p>
<p>Люси, любопытное чудо, всюду совала свой нос. Её раны были самыми лёгкими из всех повреждений, и она то и дело совала свой нос не в своё дело и часто отвлекала Леонардо. Он, возможно, был бы и рад, да вот только занимался он важным делом, а не.. Короче, пришлось спихнуть девушку на Лео и Майки. Эйприл прикупила одежды, так что все три девушки выглядели по местным меркам весьма неплохо и даже модно, только с каждым днём всё мрачнели. Особенно когда смотрели на Кану.</p>
<p>Кана же пришла в себя только спустя ещё неделю, и первым, что она увидела, был Рафаэль. Здоровяк сидел возле неё на стуле и, откинувшись на спинку, морщась и стараясь не двигаться, когда трещал панцирь, читал книгу. Это было как-то даже удивительно, парень — или кто он там был? — больше всего был похож на Эльфмана по комплекции.. Ну или на Гажила. Только был зелёным и в броне.</p>
<p>— Ух ты… — прошептала Кана, тут же закашлявшись. Сидящий возле неё “зелёненький” выронил книгу и почти мгновенно очутился рядом, поддерживая Кану и давая ей напиться прохладной чистой воды из стакана.</p>
<p>— Тише, тише, — басовитый голос Рафаэля разнёсся по медотсеку. — Не торопись и, главное, не пугайся. Всё хорошо.</p>
<p>— Ага, — Кана заторможенно кивнула, во все глаза рассматривая своего “сиделку”. — А ты кто?</p>
<p>— Черепашка. Ниндзя и мутант, — немного смутившись, ответил Раф, в глубине души искренне считая, что где-где, а тут ему ничего не светит.</p>
<p>— Да нет, мутант — это Эльфман, когда мозги отключаются… А ты — кто? В смысле.. Я вот — Кана.</p>
<p>Черепашка удивлённо посмотрел на девушку. “Мутант это… “ Кто такой Эльфман? И как можно отключить мозги? Хотя…</p>
<p>— Рафаэль, — представился он и улыбнулся, протягивая зелёную трёхплаую ладонь.</p>
<p>— Прикольно! — Кана улыбнулась и пожала ладонь. Её маленькая рука смотрелась в лапище Рафаэля, как соломинка на акуле, но как-то... органично, в общем, вписывалась.</p>
<p>— Твои подруги уже давно очнулись и ждали только тебя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Хочется</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>О возвращении обратно в свой мир первой заговорила Эльза. Титания попробовала колдовать в этом мире, но перевооружение действовало как-то очень... необычно. С огнестрельным оружием она, конечно, быстро разобралась, но вот действие РПГ или мин приводило её в лёгкий шок. К такому Титания явно была не готова…</p>
<p>Люси было хуже. Кнут в местных реалиях не являлся таким вот чтобы прям вау-оружием, а звёздные духи не откликались на призыв. Плачущую по этому поводу Люси смог успокоить только Леонардо, которому и пришлось потом таскаться с ней. Не то чтобы он был против, да и каждый из братьев понимал, что рано или поздно “розовая дурь” всем мозги запудрит, как Майки, но… Чтобы вот так, сразу, всем оставшимся… Впрочем, если кто и был против, то виду не подал, а кто-то о своём состоянии даже не догадывался.</p>
<p>Для Леонардо это, наверное, было самым непростым испытанием. В его голове идеал девушки, — да вообще, образ, в который он мог бы влюбиться, — больше подходил Эльзе, нежели задорной легкомысленной Люси. Но, тем не менее, при виде хрупкой фигурки, при ощущениях касания к шелковистым пшенично-белым волосам сердце замирало, а от улыбки заклинательницы духов что-то внутри дрожало, разливая по телу приятное тепло. На удивление, с Люси у них было достаточно общих тем.</p>
<p>Оказалось, что несмотря на кажущуюся легкомысленность, у заклинательницы острый ум, и она не просто “знает такие умные слова, как тактика и стратегия”, но и умеет ими пользоваться. Принцип боя при помощи звёздных духов заинтересовал Леонардо, — ведь, помимо способностей духов, приходилось учитывать ещё и их личные характеры и межличностные взаимоотношения. Например, если столкнуть лбами Водолея и Скорпиона, то они скорее всего оба испарятся, в виду… На этом моменте Люси покраснела. Леонардо и сам не понимал толком, как так вышло, но он всё больше и больше времени проводил с Люси, обучая её некоторым тактическим хитростям и стратегическим приемам. Катана против кнута во время редких небольших тренировок оказывалась… Не бессильна, нет, но умело орудующая кнутом заклинательница духов в половине случаев выбивала оружие из его рук. Во второй половине он заканчивал бой, прижимая Люси к себе и приставив клинок тупой стороной к горлу Люси… То, что это было прикрытие, при том слабое, для объятий, и повод, чтобы лишний раз вдохнуть её запах, — было понятно им обоим.</p>
<p>Сложнее всего было Кане. Её восстановление шло медленно, черепно-мозговая травма — это не шутки. И тем не менее, она упорно рвалась помогать, тренироваться и узнавать новое… Да рвалась так рьяно, что в один прекрасный день Рафаэль, добровольно приставивший себя к Кане в качестве няньки, просто закинул её на плечо и понёс в медотсек.</p>
<p>— Ну-у, зелёненький! Я же так с ума сойду! Ну дай погулять! — разнылась Кана, болтая ногами. Несмотря ни на что, она старалась не причинять боли или вреда своим спасителям — и одному большому гиганту в частности.</p>
<p>— Нет. Ты ещё не восстановилась, — спокойно ответил Рафаэль, отмечая, что скоро придётся просить Донни об увеличении дозы обезболивающего. Панцирь потрескивал.</p>
<p>— Ну Ра-аф! — Кана как-то по-особенному дёрнулась и едва не свалилась с высоты почти двух с половиной метров, и Рафу пришлось перехватывать её другой рукой, не заботясь об остальном. Так что в момент, когда оба осознали весьма неловкую ситуацию,, было как-то поздно что-то менять, все всё уже поняли. Огромная трёхпалая ладонь Рафаэля сжимала Кану за ягодицы, а вторая рука обхватила талию, не давая девушке окончательно свалиться с плеч здоровяка.</p>
<p>Кана извернулась, чтобы заглянуть в лицо своему “носильщику”. Раф был слегка смущён и явно не имел ничего против такой позы, вот только неудобства, которые она за собой влекла, не оставляли выбора, а и мнение девушки, как минимум, надо было учитывать. Тем не менее, Кана всё же огорошила Рафа:</p>
<p>— Я, конечно, не против такой позы, но твой панцирь, кажется, кровоточит…</p>
<p>Романтика момента была испорчена, а возмущенное игнорированием либидо присмирело. Панцирь и правда ныл и кровоточил, но это было несущественно.</p>
<p>— Я привык, — коротко ответил Раф и перехватил Кану по-другому, чтобы не давать нагрузку на панцирь. Она тут же умостилась поудобнее, обвив руками шею гиганта и положив голову ему на грудь. Мерный стук сердца заставлял улыбаться. А Раф шёл в сторону медотсека и думал, что что-то с ним не так, раз волосы совершенно ему незнакомой девушки, пусть даже и притягательной, пахнут так соблазнительно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ЭТО возвращается</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Время шло. Что-то надвигалось, и это что-то пугало… Ну, а пока что черепашки с удовольствием показывали своим гостьям ночной Нью-Йорк. Прыгали вместе с крыш и по крышам, били морды и страдали фигнёй… Время шло. Донателло отчаянно пытался создать для девушек портал домой, частенько консультируясь у Эльзы, уже бывавшей в иных мирах. Взять хотя бы тот же Эдолас. Да и, на самом деле, область знаний прекрасной воительницы не ограничивалась одной или несколькими более-менее близкими областями магии. О перемещениях она знала так же не мало, и её знания помогали выстроить цепочку событий, приведших к их появлению тут. Несколько лет назад портал в их мире, в Нью-Йорке, уже открывался, — тогда было “происшествие Крэнка”. У Донни получилось частично изучить портал и те принципы, на которых он был построен, и которые совершенно не имели ничего общего с червоточинами или “мостом Эйнштейна-Розена”. Эльза, всегда стремящаяся расширить свой кругозор, была весьма рада узнать об окружающем её мире что-то новое, а потому от Донателло не отходила. Умник, не привыкший, что хотя бы половину его слов кто-то понимает, был весьма рад найти достойного собеседника. И, хотя Эльзе приходилось объяснять многие незнакомые ей моменты, разговор с Титанией всегда был ему приятен. Черепашка и не заметил, как всё чаще его можно было обнаружить вместе с красноволосой феей, плечо к плечу склонившимися над какой-то схемой, графиком или разработкой, вместе обсуждаемыми, как это в теории должно работать и что может случиться на практике.</p>
<p>Эйприл показывала им, как живёт город днём, и даже поделилась одеждой, хоть и была шокирована выбором. Взрослая женщина и трое девушек, не так уж далеко ушедших от подростков, на удивление неплохо сдружились. Частенько их можно было застать за обсуждением своих, “женских” тем, и от таких разговоров у всех них появлялось ощущение, что в этом мире у них стало на нескольких друзей больше… А Сплинтер... Что ж — он почти не вмешивался.</p>
<p>Только неодобрительно смотрел на Рафа. Но что ему с того, если красавица-Кана так нежно его обнимала?</p>
<p>Рафаэль не был уверен, что заслужил такое счастье. Над городом собирались сиреневые тучи, но никто не знал почему. А он гулял с ней по катакомбам и городу, по ночным тёмным улицам. Держал её хрупкую ладошку в своей огромной руке и подавал ей краски, когда она рисовала новые карты Таро. Он с улыбкой нежился в её руках, когда она латала ему панцирь, и замирал, когда броня пряталась сама в себя, чтобы он почувствовал её прикосновения к своему прессу. Она очерчивала его мышцы тонкими пальчиками, каждый раз задерживая дыхание, будто бы боялась сломать момент своим дыханием.</p>
<p>Не так было у Эльзы и Донни, которые постоянно спорили и цапались, словно кошка с собакой — и тем не менее спали в обнимку и наутро всегда вели себя так, будто бы никакой ссоры и не было, украдкой кидая друг на друга жаркие взгляды. Удивительно было, что умник команды, — самый слабый физически, но гений от ума, — сошёлся с Эльзой. Её нельзя было назвать глупой или слабой, но стальной стержень характера Титании, её воинский кодекс и способности… Они никак не вязались во взглядах окружающих с отношениями и Донателло, соседствующими в одном предложении. Тем не менее, как-то раз Эльза была застигнута врасплох вопросом Эйприл:</p>
<p>— Как так вышло, что вы сошлись?</p>
<p>Титания задумалась на секунду, а потом улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— Говорят, что противоположности притягиваются, но мы от противоположностей далеки. Донателло — очень умный и сильный молодой человек, приятный и обаятельный, и без его помощи я бы даже в своих способностях не разобралась.</p>
<p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Эйприл прислонилась к дверному косяку, внимательно глядя на Эльзу. И закрывая ей обзор на Донни, замершего в ожидании продолжения разговора где-то метрах в двадцати от них.</p>
<p>— Понимаешь… Для того, чтобы использовать перевооружение, необходимо точно и чётко знать, как именно работает тот или иной предмет способности. Как он устроен, из каких материалов сделан, можно ли его как-то улучшить и где у него слабые стороны… Без Донателло я бы не разобралась. Его ум, острый и пытливый, смог не только раскрыть мне глаза на некоторые грани действия Перевооружения, — он смог объяснить мне принцип работы огнестрельного оружия в вашем мире. Помог подобрать почти полсотни тех моделей оружия, которые мне подходят, даже создал для меня броню по вашим образцам.</p>
<p>— По нашим образцам?... — растерялась Эйприл.</p>
<p>— По меркам этого мира, — улыбнулась Эльза.</p>
<p>— Погоди... Это тогда, когда ты щеголяла в нижнем белье, а Донни носился, словно угорелый, что-то бормоча в восторге?</p>
<p>— Ну, в общем, да.</p>
<p>Разговор почти было увял, когда Эйприл внезапно прищурилась и с недоброй усмешкой посмотрела на Эльзу.</p>
<p>— А что будет, когда вы покинете наш мир?</p>
<p>— А что тогда? Донни — классный парень, но сомневаюсь, что он захочет пойти с нами, да и не место ему там. Я рада проводить с ним время тут, с ним приятно целоваться и ссориться, обсуждать что-то или мастерить, но когда мы сможем отправиться домой — у каждого из нас будет своя дорога.</p>
<p>— А он об этом знает?</p>
<p>— Он умный. Я думаю, он понимает это и так...</p>
<p>Не так было и у Люси с Леонардо. Он учил её, оберегал, бережно и трепетно носил на руках, и всё время пытался… Постоянно быть рядом, что ли? Она смотрела на его тренировки и тихонько вздыхала в сторонке, расширившимися глазами наблюдая за тем, как перекатываются мышцы под грубой кожей. Он — украдкой наблюдал за тем, как она разминается и орудует кнутом, гася им свечи одну за одной, и каждый звонкий щелчок отдавался в его теле каким-то странным не то звоном, не то истомой, не то сладким предвкушением. Им было что обсудить, да, но больше всего им нравилось… молчать друг с другом. Так уж вышло, что у обоих из них были такие воспоминания и мысли, которые даже себе в полной мере опасаешься показать, — не то что подарить кому-то другому, поделиться и разделить боль. И они оба прекрасно это понимали, потому часто можно было заметить Люси, сидящую на скрещенных по-турецки ногах Донателло спиной к нему, почти уснувшую, или просто настолько расслабленную, намурлыкивающую какой-то незатейливый мотивчик и старающуюся не потревожить Донателло, отдыхающего в эти моменты и душой, и телом. Люси прекрасно понимала, что рано или поздно такая вот “лафа” закончится, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Ей нужен был, просто необходим тот, кто будет её опорой и поддержкой — иначе сильная внешне Люси, не обладающая стальным стержнем Титании, могла сломаться. Леонардо, пусть и временно, стал именно такой опорой и поддержкой для заклинательницы духов, и каждый из них понимал, что это.. Не продлится долго. Только до открытия портала, но хотя бы пока что, хотя бы так...</p>
<p>А фиолетовые тучи над городом всё сгущались…</p>
<p>И в один день всё переменилось.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Грохот стоял такой, что даже в самых глубоких катакомбах закладывало уши. Леонардо подхватился практически мгновенно, закрывая собой проснувшуюся Люси. Откуда-то вывалился Майки, весь в пыли, тащивший за руку Эйприл, с совершенно бешеными глазами. Пару мгновений спустя появились и Рафаэль, несущий Кану на руках, и Донателло, с прикрывающей его спину Эльзой. Из своей комнаты приковылял Сплинтер.<p>— Что происходит?! Донни?! — требовательно воззрился на брата Леонардо, и Донни только скривился.</p>
<p>— Помнишь как погиб Шредер? Ну так вот, эта штука опять собирается в небе. Только она... какая-то другая. И окаймлена какими-то кругами с узорами.</p>
<p>— Кругами с узорами? Покажи…. — нахмурилась Эльза.</p>
<p>Донни развернулся и почти бегом бросился в операторскую. Там он что-то пощёлкал, на что-то нажал, переключил несколько тумблеров, и на экранах высветилось небо Нью-Йорка. Огромный корабль, словно конструктор, собирался в небе, объятый печатями магии.</p>
<p>— Магия?! Но… как?! — выдохнула Эльза. И тут же, почти без паузы, нахмурилась.</p>
<p>«Перевооружение», — практически беззвучный шёпот, и деловой костюм на Эльзе потёк, преображаясь в привычный доспех.</p>
<p>— Магия работает так же, как в нашем мире?! Но… как?</p>
<p>— Сейчас важно не то, как это работает, а то, как нам уничтожить эту штуку, — покачал головой Лео, сжимая кулаки. — В прошлый раз целью Крэнка был..</p>
<p>— Погоди, Крэнк? Это такая говорящая пережёванная жвачка, похожая на мозг со щупальцами?</p>
<p>— Именно так, — кивнул Майки и нервно хихикнул.</p>
<p>— Сыновья мои... Боюсь, что девушки не смогут вам помочь…</p>
<p>— Это ещё почем?! — вскинулась Люси, не желающая что-либо слушать о своём бессилии… Опять.</p>
<p>— Дело в том, — зачастил Донателло, щёлкая по клавишам нескольких клавиатур, — что на корабле Крэнка особая атмосфера. Без специального приспособления, которое легко повредить, или амфибие-образной дыхательной системы, человек не сможет находиться там без риска для жизни. В прошлый раз там погиб ещё один местный злодей, Шредер, когда Крэнк скинул с него шлем с защитой дыхания…</p>
<p>— Так что вы остаетесь тут, — покачал головой Раф, буквально пригвоздив Кану взглядом к полу. Здоровяку очень не хотелось, чтобы любимая девушка пострадала.</p>
<p>— Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим! — фыркнула Кано. Она достала колоду Таро, пахнущую свежими красками и лаком, и перетасовала её быстрым профессиональным движением. — Волшебные Таро: адаптация!</p>
<p>Карта вскинулась в воздух, засияла и растворилась в воздухе со вспышкой… Всех трех девушек окутало сияние, после чего надо лбом каждой возник маленький круг магии.</p>
<p>— Почему только над головой? — недоуменно подняла брови Кана.</p>
<p>— Там неподходящая — только атмосфера для хладнокровных, — покивал Донателло.</p>
<p>— Послушайте, там... там может быть опасно, и...</p>
<p>— Мы феи или как? — вскинулась до этого молчавшая Люси.</p>
<p>Возникла неловкая пауза, когда все сверлили всех взглядами, далекими от дружелюбия. Почти полгода прошло с момента, как Рафаэль нашел трех едва живых девушек, и так уж вышло, что все трое как-то привязались друг к другу. Донателло недовольно сверлил взглядом Эльзу, отвечающую ему тем же упрямым взором. Люси опустила глаза долу, в то время как Леонардо хмуро смотрел на неё исподлобья. И только Рафаэль без слов обнял Кано, уводя её в другую комнату.</p>
<p>— Ты уверена в своём решении? — он вскинул бровь, обнимая и прижимая её к себе. Потрескавшийся, едва заросший панцирь сухо щёлкнул, принося боль. Кана положила голову на нагрудные пластины панциря своего... возлюбленного? — и провела по ним руками, прикрывая глаза.</p>
<p>— Я — фея. Это не просто слова, Раф, не просто… — она тяжело вздохнула, поднимая голову и впиваясь взглядом карих глаз в лицо черепашки. — Это образ жизни, это тип мышления, это привычка. Ввязываться в любую заварушку, спасать мир, даже если этого не просят. И… Я не могу, не хочу… не хочу потерять тебя. И поэтому, что бы ты ни решил там себе, я иду с тобой! — она стукнула кулачком по нагрудной пластине панциря Рафаэля. Тот только тихо басовито рассмеялся и обнял Кану так крепко, что, казалось, у неё хрустнут рёбра.</p>
<p>— Я и не собирался тебя отговаривать. Просто…</p>
<p>— Береги себя, — произнесли они вместе. Негласный договор скрепили поцелуем, быстрым, жадным и каким-то почти обреченным. Предчувствия никогда не обманывали ни того, ни другую, и потому они оба знали, что один из них не вернётся. Просто знали.</p>
<p>Стоило им только вернуться в «операторскую», как Леонардо озвучил план действий. План был прост, как пять пальцев: Эльза, как умеющая летать в перевооружении, взлетает туда, поднимая одного из них с собой. Кана, о способностях которой вся компания уже была наслышана, создаёт дорожку «в небеса», а там.. действуем по ситуации. Звёздные духи пока что были недоступны, так что Люси решили держать за спинами бойцов ближнего боя, как и Кану, атаки которой в основном были дистанционными.</p>
<p>Путь был неблизким и сложным. А ещё — ещё был день. И на телефон Эйприл пришло сообщение от капитана полиции города — нужны были черепашки.</p>
<p>Даже простые люди поняли, что Крэнк вернулся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ...по душам</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Перед самым их уходом Сплинтер отозвал Рафаэля, чтобы поговорить. Кана сначала хотела проигнорировать это и подождать своего черепашку снаружи, благо выглядела она как нормальный житель Нью-Йорка, но что-то её остановило. Она с тяжелым вздохом развернулась почти на десять градусов и прислонилась к косяку, принявшись подслушивать. В руке она сжимала карту, выпавшую во время утреннего гадания…</p>
<p>— …Она не совсем то, что необходимо тебе, сын мой.</p>
<p>— Но, Учитель... Отец… — растерянный и какой-то грустный, потерявшийся голос Рафа наводил на нехорошие мысли. Сплинтер вещал так, будто разговаривал с душевнобольным.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю твоё смятение. Первая искренняя любовь — она не всегда счастливая и удачная, не всегда взаимная. Я уже рассказывал тебе о том, как я любил в первый — и в последний раз, и пойми, Рафаэль, что так хоть и не всегда бывает, но для нас, таких, любовь под запретом…</p>
<p>— Нет! Она не такая, отец! — Рафаэль говорил почти с болью в голосе. Кана стояла, оперевшись плечом на косяк, и слушала разговор старого крысюка с Рафаэлем.</p>
<p>Зелёный гигант был таким… таким... У Альбероны не находилось слов, чтобы описать, что она думала и чувствовала к Рафаэлю. Он был большим и тёплым, его сильные руки обнимали так нежно и крепко, что сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Он был достаточно умным, но умел признавать свои ошибки и неправоту. Он не подавлял авторитетом и не стелился перед ней, он был Личностью — с большой буквы, и это было в нём, наверное, наиболее ценно. Ну и что, что зелёный? Ну и что, что панцирь потрескался и порой кровоточил, причиняя невыносимые страдания? Она видела, как он плакал. Она видела, как он дрался. Она знала, как он смеялся, и как басовито отдавался его мягкий смех в его груди, если обнять огромного ниндзя-черепашку и приложить ухо к груди, где панцирь, как по волшебству, сразу становится тоньше и как-то мягче… Она прекрасно знала, что желанна, что он хочет её — не только ходить с ней за ручку, показывая подземный мир, не только катать её на себе, прыгая с вершины огромного стеклянного Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдингс, не только тайком показывать романтику ночного Нью-Йорка и защищать от хулиганов… Она прекрасно знала, что Рафаэль хочет её как женщину, жаждет обладать ею физически — но ни разу за всё то время, что они пробыли тут, он не сделал даже намёка на это! А потому слова крысюка больно били не только по Рафаэлю, который опустил голову в красной бандане к полу и сжимал кулаки, но и по ней самой, раня в самое сердце.</p>
<p>— …Она — человек, тем более, из другого мира. А ты — не только ниндзя, у которого не должно быть слабостей, но и мутант... Её интерес наверняка одноразовый; она исчезнет, вернётся в свой мир, а ты останешься тут с разбитым сердцем… — вещал Сплинтер.</p>
<p>У Каны сдали нервы.</p>
<p>— Слышь ты, крысюк подпаленный! — громко воскликнула она, пинком выбивая хлипкую дверцу одного из переходов наружу и входя в небольшое помещение, где разговаривали Раф и Сплинтер. — Ты что, мастер Макаров или Полюшка, чтоб учить меня, кого хотеть и кого нет? Ты вообще обо мне хоть что-то знаешь, животное ты облезлое?! — Кана упёрла руки в бока, и вокруг неё легонько дул ветерок, напоминая небольшой сквозняк. — Не охренел ли ты, «Уч-читель», решать за нас, какими будут наши отношения?</p>
<p>— Поймите, мисс Альберона...</p>
<p>— Да не пойму, — фыркнула Кана и крепче сжала выпавшую сегодня карту Таро. «Любовник».</p>
<p>— Кана, я не знаю, кому верить... Ты... и Учитель… Я разрываюсь, — покаялся Раф. Добряк и гигант сидел сейчас перед ней и Сплинтером на бетонном холодном полу, поджав под себя ноги, и лицо его было пасмурным. Кана подошла к нему, и он уткнулся головой ей в живот, обнимая обеими руками и вдыхая её запах. Горячее дыхание щекотало кожу, и большие трёхпалые руки ощущались, как защитный кокон.</p>
<p>— А ты верь своему сердцу, — Кана улыбнулась и, присев на колени, взяла лицо черепашки в свои ладони. На большом лице Рафа это смотрелось почти что игрушечно, но Кане было наплевать. Она поцеловала Рафа, впервые с момента их знакомства — намеренно и осознанно — и вложила в этот почти что целомудренный поцелуй всё, что у неё было на сердце. Любовь и нежность, уважение и признание, страх потерять и невероятную надежду на светлое будущее. Раф удивленно открыл глаза, всматриваясь в лицо той, что покорила его сердце.</p>
<p>— Свали, крысюк, — отбрила Сплинтера Кана, удобнее устраиваясь в объятиях Рафа и кладя ему голову на плечо, поглаживая кончиками пальцев расходящийся и утончающийся узор панциря. — И без тебя разберемся.</p>
<p>Сплинтер, раньше и не подозревавший, что у Рафа всё взаимно, только улыбнулся себе в усы. Рафаэль был достоин лучшего, и уж если это лучшее — иномирная девушка с волшебными картами, то так тому и быть. Все его сыновья заслуживали счастья, и Раф — не исключение…</p>
<p>— Нам пора, да? — грустно вздохнула Кана, проводя кончиками пальцев по лицу теперь уже точно — любимого.</p>
<p>— Да, нам пора, — он в последний раз сжал её в объятиях и слабо улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Она поцеловала его снова, смело и отчаянно, передавая все свои чувства, и первая направилась к двери. Несколькими мгновениями позже Раф догнал её уже снаружи, но на лице его сияла ничем не прикрытая улыбка счастья, которую он даже не думал прятать. Братья, посмотрев на него, только улыбнулись, тут же вновь нахмурившись. В отличие от счастливчиков Майки и Рафа, у них… У них взаимности не наблюдалось, и даже каких-то сподвижек к большему не было! А сейчас это и вовсе перестало быть важным.</p>
<p>Их ждало небо, разваливающееся пополам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. А что ЭТОТ тут забыл? (Он не забыл, его забыли)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Добраться до самого верха Эмпайр Стейт Билдингс было не делом нескольких минут — пока-а их доставила полиция, пока-а они взобрались на верх, пока-а получилось нормально настроиться на подъём…</p>
<p>— Ура! — воскликнула Люси. — Я чувствую связь с духами!</p>
<p>— Что ж, вовремя, — мрачно заметил Леонардо, хватая ее за руку и притягивая к себе, — просто для того, чтобы защитить от пролетающего слишком маленького куска «пазла-корабля». А то, что прижал он её к себе слишком сильно и слишком тесно, — это мелочи и частности. Впрочем, Люси вроде против не была — но и не горела желанием. Так вышло, что они немного, совсем чуть-чуть опоздали, и теперь единственной возможностью попасть на корабль Крэнка были как раз таки девушки-феи.</p>
<p>— Есть идеи, Люси, Кана? Я унесу только одного.</p>
<p>— Есть, но это дурацкая идея, — Альберона, опираясь спиной о могучее тело Рафа, перетасовала карты. — Очень дурацкая.</p>
<p>— А мы разве не феи, чтобы не творить дурацких глупостей? — Эльза надменно вскинула бровь, что, впрочем, никак не вязалось с приятной улыбкой на её лице.</p>
<p>— Ты сама это сказала, — ехидно заметила шатенка, и в следующий момент, сосредоточившись, выбросила из колоды одну из карт. — Нагльфар!(1)</p>
<p>Вонь вокруг встала несусветная. Через несколько мгновений карта увеличилась, как будто её разом масштабировали, сделав в несколько раз больше. Золотой прямоугольник повис в воздухе над крышей самого высокого здания Нью-Йорка, чтобы в следующее мгновение в облаках пыли, грязи, копоти и миазмов мёртвого тела и разлагающихся костей появился величественный, хоть и ужасный, корабль. Это был почти что древний парусник, даже галера, скорее, и на вёслах там сидели мертвецы. Только грёб корабль по воздуху и казался воплощением ужаса.</p>
<p>— Запрыгивайте, — прогундосила Кана, зажимая нос рукой. Правда, помогало это очень слабо, но что поделать?</p>
<p>Погрузка прошла в считанные мгновения, и вскоре утлое порождение из мифов и легенд взмыло в воздух, набирая скорость. Черепашки и феи стояли на самом носу, у так называемой носовой фигуры, и держались за подгнившие канаты и снасти.</p>
<p>— Есть два варианта. Первый — протаранить, второй — обстрелять из бортовых пушек. Какой вам нравится больше?</p>
<p>— Обстрелять, конечно же! — воинственно и на один голос произнесли Эльза и Раф.</p>
<p>Кана только ухмыльнулась, кивая.</p>
<p>Они спрыгнули с носа корабля в считанных метрах от флагмана Крэнка, после чего несколько раз перекувырнулись — кто через себя, а кто и через друг друга — уже по палубе флагмана. Нагльфар дал резкий разворот и пошёл на отдаление, заходя на обстрел с немного большего расстояния, чем это требовалось. Впрочем, мертвецы знали свой корабль лучше, чем это можно было предположить. Кана подхватилась на ноги, поддерживаемая Рафом — все остальные уже были на ногах. Проблемой было только то, что вокруг сверкали, зудели и трещали разряды молний, а им надо было пробраться на самый верх, туда, где в прошлый раз был маячок.</p>
<p>— Постойте-ка, — Люси придержала готового ломануться вперёд Майки, присматриваясь. — Мне кажется, что эти молнии какие-то неправильные, честное слово! Такое ощущение, что Лакса встретила…</p>
<p>— Да, это весьма похоже на магию Дреяра, — кивнула Эльза, нахмурившись. — И тем не менее, как мы все знаем, Лаксус ушёл из Гильдии, и вряд ли Крэнк смог добраться до него…</p>
<p>— Да, но… — возразила Люси, как вдруг — объяснения стали лишними. Послышался нечеловеческий, громкий, дикий, полный боли, злобы и отчаяния крик… исполненный знакомых ноток. Кричал Лаксус Дреяр.</p>
<p>— Твою мать! — с чувством выругалась Эльза. — Только этого не хватало! У Лаксуса мощная магия, он почти что равен убийцам драконов, даже несмотря на изгнание из гильдии(2), так что у нас нет выбора.. Сначала надо освободить его, иначе придётся туго.</p>
<p>— Тогда поступим так, — Леонардо нахмурился, отчего фиолетовая маска-повязка пошла складками на зеленом лице. — Мы с братьями насколько можем задержим Крэнка, а вы идите освобождать этого вашего… Лаксуса, ну и имечко.</p>
<p>— …Сказал тот, кого назвали в честь великого художника эпохи Возрождения, — фыркнула Эльза и улыбнулась. — Тогда встречаемся возле Крэнка, на верхней палубе. Оставьте и нам немного веселья, в конце концов, эта тварь выдернула нас из бани на горячих источниках!</p>
<p>— Такое точно прощать нельзя, — покивал с важным видом Майки, и компания, разделившись на две неравные части, двинулась в разные стороны.</p>
<p>Донни, который уже успел просканировать окружающее их пространство, примерно знал направление движения, а потому с поиском главной палубы не возникало никаких сложностей — а вот как туда добраться без потерь...</p>
<p>Молнии шарашили по всему кораблю так, будто он был сверхпроводником, и вскоре некоторые приборы техногения от черепашек вышли из строя — а остальные начали барахлить. Роль проводника на себя взял Леонардо, обладающий на диво хорошей памятью, — и так по памяти и повёл своих братьев, пробираясь в промежутках между разрядами молний от одного относительно безопасного участка к другому.</p>
<p>Феи же, ничтоже сумняшеся, пошли в сторону крика. Пусть у Лакса больше не было печати принадлежности, но он всё ещё оставался неплохим парнем и их товарищем, так что спасти его было делом чести. Всё же не просто друг или товарищ, не просто знакомый, а бывший член гильдии и родственник самого мастера Макарова, а это значило для фей очень много.</p>
<p>Правда, в устройстве корабля и его проектировании они все ориентировались из рук вон плохо. Люс хлопнула себя по лбу и фыркнула.</p>
<p>— Ну я и дура! — открыла она ключницу, доставая один из золотых ключей. — Придворной Дамы откройтесь, Врата!</p>
<p>В сиянии и блеске появилась горничная с розовыми волосами, немного удивленная, но всё ещё вполне сильная Дух.</p>
<p>— Вызывали, моя госпожа?</p>
<p>— Дева, на этом корабле есть наш бывший согильдиец, красивый такой мужик с жёлтыми волосами и шрамом в виде молнии на лице, ты можешь его найти?</p>
<p>— Могу, — кивнула Дева, но почему-то осталась на месте.</p>
<p>Люси же продолжила.</p>
<p>— А ты можешь доставить нас к нему? Ты вообще можешь перемещаться по этому кораблю, как под землей?</p>
<p>— Могу, — кивнула дева и улыбнулась, проваливаясь под землю. — Мне приступать?</p>
<p>— Разведай обстановку, — остановила Люси Эльза, обращаясь к Деве, — а уже потом, если рядом с Лаксусом никого нет или противников мало, перенеси нас к нему.</p>
<p>Люси кивнула, и дева исчезла в «корабельном тоннеле», появившись снова через несколько минут.</p>
<p>— Прямо к самому мужчине я не смогу вас перенести, он висит в какой-то стеклянной колбе под самым потолком, но вот рядом — могу без проблем.</p>
<p>— Давай, — кивнула Люси, одной рукой сжимая кнутовище, а другой — ключницу. Дева вновь зарылась в корабль, только в этот раз вместе с ней «под землю» нырнули и три Феи.</p>
<p>Вынырнули они в огромном зале, освещенном непонятными штуками, наподобие кристаллов, от которых и к которым шли различные провода и трубочки. Лаксус действительно безвольной куклой висел в каком-то то ли шаре, то ли колбе, то ли ещё в какой конструкции, но не у потолка, а между полом и потолком, подсоединённый к всевозможным приборам и разным непонятным штукам. Его магия работала на самом пределе, стараясь оградить хозяина от стороннего воздействия — и делая только хуже.</p>
<p>— Надо что-то делать, — прошептала Эльза, качая головой. Она узнала эти кристаллы, это были кристаллы Силы из Эдоласа, и это было куда как плохо. Хуже, чем ей представлялось, потому что, похоже, Крэнк не собирался ни перед чем останавливаться а Дреяр такими темпами мог попросту умереть от перенапряжения — чего Титания не собиралась допускать.</p>
<p>— Надо разрушить все эти провода и трубочки одновременно, — закусила губу воительница, внимательно осматривая нагромождение приборов, кристаллов, трубочек, колб, реторт, шлангов и ещё каких-то непонятных приспособлений. — Тогда есть шанс, что Лаксус выживет…</p>
<p>— Это точно, — мрачно кивнула Люси, закусывая губу. — Я могу вызвать стрельца, он сможет кое-что тут разрушить, но вот в остальном тут не моя работа.</p>
<p>— Положись на нас, — ухмыльнулась Кана. — Я смогу вызвать карту Смерти, но только один раз, так что я хотела бы приберечь её. А вот Дьявола можно вызвать и так….</p>
<p>— Он достаточно разрушительно действует? — спросила Эльза, напрягаясь всё больше.</p>
<p>— Да, вполне.</p>
<p>— Хорошо… На счёт три. Перевооружение! Доспех Небесной Оси!</p>
<p>Доспех Титании вновь потёк, и она оказалась в таком привычном вооружении. Магия вокруг всколыхнулась, и что-то противно-липкое попыталось прицепиться к волшбе, но тут корабль сотряс огромной силы взрыв, и девушки даже пошатнулись. С потолка упало несколько каменных осколков и железных глыб, так что времени совсем не оставалось.</p>
<p>— Чёрт, СЕЙЧАС!!! — закричала Эльза, вызывая Круг Мечей.</p>
<p>Клинки начали появляться в воздухе, нацеливаясь на детали непонятного механизма, но времени было слишком мало.</p>
<p>— Волшебные Таро: Дьявол! — Кана швырнула карту в воздух в вихре огня и пламени. В туче искр и облаках копоти и гари возник рогатый краснокожий гигант, не урод, но и явно не образец мужского сексапила. Одновременно с ним в сиянии открытия золотых врат появился и Стрелец.</p>
<p>— Нужно уничтожить здесь всё, не задев вон того парня, — ткнула Кана дьяволу в цель. Люси что-то втолковывала Стрельцу, но это было уже не так важно, с потолка сыпались, разрушая механизмы, осколки корабля.</p>
<p>— Уж, жарко будет! — басовито расхохотался дьявол, и всё завертелось, закружилось, затрещало…</p>
<p>Тело Лаксуса с горем пополам подхватили Люси и Стрелец. Люси призвала ещё и Козерога, чтобы тот помог тащить Лакса, но по сути, заклинательница духов была уже не боец, ей требовался отдых. В то же время корабль вновь сотрясся — скорее всего, от могучих ударов Нагльфара, — а комната с волшебным извлекателем, как его назвала Эльза, загорелась и стала рушиться ещё больше, погребая под собой всё больше пространства без обломков.</p>
<p>— Надо сваливать отсюда. Дева! Перенеси нас к черепашкам-ниндзя.</p>
<p>— Простите, Госпожа? — Дева выглядела удивленной.</p>
<p>— Ну, тут, на корабле, есть такие… Знаешь, зеленые, в панцирях, но на двух ногах и разговаривают.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — покладисто согласилась Дева, и через несколько мгновений без предупреждения все ухнули в «корабельный тоннель», выпрыгивая из него уже на центральной палубе. А там разгорелся нешуточный бой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) Нагльфар — мифический корабль из ногтей мертвецов, скандинавская мифология. Считаю необходимым пояснить, что как по мне, у Каны очень уж многогранная, практически безграничная магия, — как у дочери Гилдартса. Она способна на много большее, чем было показано в аниме (по крайней мере, до момента возвращения с острова Тенрю). Кана может создавать карты и проявлять их значения в реальный мир, так чем Нагльфар не карта Таро, особенно когда типичными таро считаются такие вещи, как Колесо Сансары, Любовник, Шут, Палач, Смерть, и так далее? У каждого своя колода, как типа гадалка вам говорю.</p>
<p>2) Я считаю, что не просто так существует волшебная печать принадлежности к Гильдии. В моём понимании это не только возможность показать, кто ты и в какой компании тусуешься, грубо говоря, но и в критический момент получить поддержку магических сил от своих согильдейцев. Эдакая «палочка-выручалочка на крайний случай», когда своих огромных сил не хватает — и товарищи приходят на помощь, где бы и как далеко они не находились.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На главной палубе, где в прошлый раз был установлены маяк и та странная «уничтожь-всё-штука», шёл жаркий бой. Крэнк, учтя свои предыдущие ошибки, защитил свой костюм, а молнии вывели из строя большую часть техники Донателло. Теперь взломать что-то и отменить телепортацию было почти невозможно, но что такое «почти невозможно» для четырёх черепашек-ниндзя? И трёх Фей. И тем не менее так уж вышло, что бой затянулся. И Феи подоспели к одному из тех самых «острых сюжетных поворотов», который берёт за душу и ледяными когтями страха впивается в сердце, заставляя сопереживать.</p>
<p>Донателло безвольной тряпочкой повис в одной из рук Крэнка. Его панцирь трещал, но всё ещё был цел — в отличие от панциря того же Рафаэля.</p>
<p>Гигант, силач и добряк был буквально спеленат несколькими металлическими щупальцами-руками Крэнка, и они планомерно сдавливали его. Красноватая кровь лилась из-под трещин панциря и в зазорах между щупальцами «экзоскелета» Крэнка, заливая палубу флагмана. Леонардо на одной руке повис на самом краю «палубы», цепляясь за узкий карниз рукой и мечом, вставленным в прорехи соединений в металле. Микеланджело же висел на Крэнке, яростно втыкая в него свои кинжалы, но особого успеха не добивался. Вокруг флагмана инопланетного гада летал на высокой скорости полуразвалившийся Нагльфар, изо всех пушек палящий по кораблю-конструктору. Механизм маяка был повреждён, но корабль, пусть и медленнее, но всё ещё продолжал соединяться, и даже бесплодные попытки не останавливали творение злого гения.</p>
<p>— Раф!!! — не сдержалась Кана, видя, как любимого «зелёненького» стискивают металлические щупальца. Крэнк на мгновение замер.</p>
<p>— Ты-ы? — ехидно вопросил он. — Тебе было мало в прошлый раз?</p>
<p>— ТЫ! — буквально рыкнула Кана, даже сама от себя не ожидавшая такого звука, и веером распустила колоду перед собой.</p>
<p>Карты, наливаясь золотым светом, повисли в воздухе, на уровне груди Альбероны, и она готовилась применить к Крэнку каждую из них, продлив его страдания как можно дольше.</p>
<p>— УР-РОЮ!</p>
<p>Эльза нахмурилась, положив руку на плечо Каны.</p>
<p>— Погоди немного, он ещё мне не ответил… — Эльза кровожадно ухмыльнулась, и давящая волшебная аура придавила к земле не только Альберону, но и всех присутствующих — как фей, так и черепашек. — За всё хорошее!</p>
<p>Титания всё ещё была в доспехе Небесной Оси, и пышная юбка с металлическим полупоясом позвякивала при каждом её шаге. Чеканная походка навевала ужас, особенно если учесть, что с каждым мгновением в воздухе появлялись клинки, нацеленные на Крэнка.</p>
<p>— Нападёшь — и они умрут! — немного истерично воскликнул Крэнк, выставляя перед собой Леонардо и Рафаэля в качестве живого щита.</p>
<p>Эльза ухмыльнулась, — похоже, что её противник не был знаком ни с тактикой, ни со стратегией ведения боя. Тем более, когда на их стороне было численное и профессиональное преимущество…</p>
<p>— А вот это ты зря, — покачала головой Эльза, приподнимая руки от металлической юбки. — Танцуйте, мои клинки!</p>
<p>Майки, вовремя сообразивший, что пахнет жареным, едва успел спрыгнуть с Крэнка, когда на него налетели росчерками стали клинки Эльзы. То ли дело было в том, что Крэнк готовился к битве именно с черепашками, то ли в том, что просто был не приспособлен к металлам из другого мира, но Круг мечей Титании резал его «экзоскелет», как масло. Опали «щупальца» сжимавшие Донни и Рафаэля, отпала кисть ещё одного щупальца, а остальные клинки попали в те странные провода-трубы, которыми Крэнк держался внутри экзоскелета. Инопланетный гений заверещал хуже, чем резаная свинья, и от этого крика заложило уши.</p>
<p>— Больно! БОЛЬНО! Больно-больно-больно-больно!!!! — визжал он. Звуковая атака чувствительно прошлась по ушам нападавших, но не это было главным. Эльза не успела и опомниться, как розовая гадость наполовину ушла в поверхность корабля, будто его дёрнули за нос. Впрочем, так и было: Дева постаралась. В тот же момент по верхней части экзоскелета нанёс удар Козерог.</p>
<p>— А это тебе за Рафа! — выкрикнула Кана, и её колода, окружившая Фею в три ряда по вертикали, засияла золотым светом. — Волшебное Таро: Смерть!!!</p>
<p>Могильный холод и темнота окутали палубу, чтобы в следующее мгновение исчезнуть. Существо, высокое настолько, что было выше Крэнка в его «доспехе», худое, в рваном-драном чёрном балахоне и с косой наперевес медленно направилось к инопланетянину. Тот попытался сбежать, даже отсоединил нижнюю часть доспеха и на оставшихся «щупальцах» выбрался, чтобы в следующий момент «примагнитить» к себе новые ноги и попытаться убежать.</p>
<p>— У Смерти всего один недостаток, — хрипя от напряжения, сказала Кана, — она медленная, но неотвратимая.</p>
<p>Эльза кивнула, приняв к сведению, и переглянулась с Козерогом и Девой. Стрельца Люси отправила восвояси и теперь занималась ранами Лаксуса, обращая на бой не больше внимания, чем на зудящую над ухом муху. Лаксус был плох, из него всюду торчали трубки, железки и провода, и каждую из них необходимо было вытащить и хотя бы просто перевязать рану. Козерог и Дева пытались действовать более слаженно, нападая на Крэнка и отвлекая его — и от Смерти, и от Каны, и от черепашек, находившихся не в лучшем состоянии, и от Эльзы, готовившей что-то грандиозное.</p>
<p>Майки и выбравшийся на палубу Леонардо оттащили Донателло и Рафа к «бойцам тыла» и теперь пытались хоть как-то их подлатать.</p>
<p>Перенапрягающаяся Кана, впервые такой долгий срок поддерживающая карту Смерти, упала на колени, оказавшись прямо рядом с Рафаэлем. Силач едва только открыл глаза, на большее его явно сейчас не хватало, но переполненное злости и какой-то мрачной решимости лицо Каны, из носа которой текла струйка крови непрекращающимся потоком, обеспокоило его. Собрав последние силы, он поднял руку и сжал хрупкую ладошку Каны в своей.</p>
<p>— Я… люблю... тебя… — прошептал он, и магия Альбероны вспыхнула.</p>
<p>Любые добрые слова придают сил. Будь то поддержка от близких, вера друзей и товарищей в тебя, или что-то ещё — но они всегда дают силы. А тут… Тут было нечто большее. За почти полгода Кана умудрилась влюбиться в гиганта, и теперь и жизни не мыслила без него, но не знала, насколько взаимны её чувства. И признание Рафаэля — всё ещё живого, чёрт подери! — пробудило в её душе доселе неизведанные границы могущества. Смерть встряхнулась и пошла в сторону почти загнанного Крэнка бодрее и быстрее, но только толку от этого было? Без грамотной поддержки Карта была абсолютно бесполезна.</p>
<p>— Пентаграмма меча! — воскликнула Эльза и напала на Крэнка, наконец-то закончив готовить свою атаку.</p>
<p>Инопланетный гений уже не визжал, только надсадно дышал, словно Дарт Вейдер в своей жутковатой маске. Его силы таяли, но и силы нападавших были не бесконечны. Черепашек, как он считал, он обезвредил, но вот Феи...</p>
<p>— Проклятые ФЕИ! — воскликнул он, когда Пентаграмма Меча заключила его в своеобразную фигуру, отрезая пути к отступлению. Эльза раз за разом повторяла этот трюк с невероятной скоростью, так, что казалось, будто бы злодей заперт в клетке. Почти всё было кончено — ведь Смерти меч не помеха, а вот Крэнку… Как только «герой Таро» доберется до него, всё будет кончено.</p>
<p>Люси всё так же хлопотала над Лаксусом, и её глаза были на мокром месте. На это мрачно и немного с завистью смотрел Леонардо, прекрасно понимая, что это только Рафу могло так повезти, он же в глазах понравившейся девушки человеку не конкурент. Донни был без сознания, так что он не мог выказать своего мнения о происходящем, с ним возился Майки, перевязывая самые серьёзные раны.</p>
<p>— Раф... Раф, как ты? — со слезами на глаза, с лицом, почти полностью залитым кровью, спросила Кана. Смерть давалась ей тяжело, но она понимала, что иначе они будут очень, очень долго пытаться победить «мозгожвачку», и не факт, что смогут..</p>
<p>— Я буду в порядке, — заверил её черепашка, проводя трёхпалой ладонью по лицу возлюбленной. — Ты лучше береги себя…</p>
<p>— Я тоже буду в порядке, — вымученно улыбнулась Кана, и тут Смерть наконец-то дошла до Крэнка.</p>
<p>Если кто-то что-то и говорил в этот момент, то слышно его не было. Взрыв оглушил и немного контузил всех, кто находился на Флагманском Корабле, а сам корабль начал медленно обращаться в пыль. Стоило только Крэнку лопнуть, словно перезрелому помидору, как из его тела высвободилось колоссальное количество магии — и разлетелось вокруг. Эльза недоумённо посмотрела сначала на истаявшую Смерть, затем — на свои осыпающиеся золотой пыльцой клинки и платье, а затем и на всех остальных, не менее ошарашенных происходящим.</p>
<p>Золотистая, с примесью красного и зелёного, волна, расходилась от места смерти инопланетянина большой плотной сферой. Эльзу она уже полностью поглотила, когда дотянулась сначала до Лаксуса, потом — и до Люси со звёздными Духами. Те только вежливо поклонились и исчезли, возвращаясь в свой звёздный мир. Леонардо даже успел увидеть, как Козерог приобнимает Деву и они тают вместе в свечении Силы, а Люси, считая, по всей видимости, что её уже никто не видит, целовала Лаксуса в губы, осторожно и нежно. Кулаки черепашки сжались, но он усилием воли подавил гнев — не время и не место…</p>
<p>Последними волна захватила Кану и Рафаэля.</p>
<p>Альберона начала медленно таять, осыпаясь пыльцой Фей, и не могла напоследок не сотворить что-то... Ну, в духе Хвоста Феи! Она наклонилась к Рафу и поцеловала его, но не так, как целовала прежде, а словно бы прощаясь на долгий срок, но не навсегда. Она вложила в этот поцелуй всю свою страсть, любовь, все свои чувства — и грусть, и тоску, и надежду, и жалость, и щемящую нежность, и необузданную страсть, которой она так и не успела поделиться с Рафаэлем…</p>
<p>Уже когда «нерассыпавшимся» оставалось только её лицо, она прошептала:</p>
<p>— Жди меня, зелёненький! — и улыбнулась.</p>
<p>Рафаэлю вдруг почему-то вспомнились книги, которые читал им Сплинтер, и в частности — Чешир из «Алисы в Стране Чудес».</p>
<p>От Каны оставались одни только губы, когда она прошептала заветное для него: «Я люблю тебя…»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Крэнк был повержен, теперь уже окончательно. Флагманский корабль инопланетного вторжения рассыпался в пыль — вместе с маяком, и вторжения не случилось. Портал закрылся сам собой, а черепашки благополучно вернулись на Землю, в свои родные катакомбы под Нью-Йорком.</p>
<p>«Золотая сфера» имела свои последствия: она исцеляла, так что все, кому повезло оказаться в зоне её действия, навсегда лишились каких-либо заболеваний. Донателло выздоровел и очнулся ещё там, на палубе, и вновь — по возвращении — с головой ушёл в исследования в попытках продлить жизнь Сплинтера. Майки вернулся к Эйприл, и она впервые за все их отношения подарила ему ночь любви, полную нежности и страсти, — и они даже поженились несколько месяцев спустя. Леонардо впал в депрессию и изводил себя тренировками, на месте каждого противника представляя себе того самого Лаксуса, которого с такими... с такими чувствами целовала понравившаяся ему Люси.</p>
<p>Конечно же, в итоге это ничем хорошим не закончилось, и командир получил нагоняй от Сплинтера. Выход из депрессии затянулся для него на долгих пять лет, за которые успело произойти много чего…</p>
<p>И только Рафаэль был ненормально-счастлив. Конечно, Каны не было под боком, и он не мог обнять её прямо сейчас, но его душу и сердце грели слова о том, что она вернётся.</p>
<p>У сердца, под панцирем, Рафаэль носил карту Таро, оставленную в его руке любимой. Карта чудно́ звалась «Влюблённые» и изображала его и Альберону, счастливых и улыбающихся, на фоне Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг и какого-то другого здания с чудным символом гильдии волшебников «Хвост Феи». Он понимал, что ожидание может затянуться, но готов был ждать хоть вечность, потому что верил своей любимой женщине. И ждал — черепахи ведь долгожители.</p>
<p>А новая их история началась почти тридцать лет спустя. Но ведь это уже другая сказка, не так ли?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>